


After All This Time

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Ellen!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in my Ellen!Verse. Dean shows up at Sam's house years later and meets the family. Wincest happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All This Time

Prompt: After all this time  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Characters: Sam Winchester, OC, OC, Dean Winchester  
Pairing: Sam Winchester/OC, Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester  
Summary: Set in my Tattered Notebook 'verse. Dean shows up at Sam's house. WINCEST

It was a few months after the incident in the attic, which Ellen was still reeling from, when she answered the door to find a blonde man with green eyes she could have sworn were the same shade as her dads. He looked oddly familiar, but she just couldn't place where she had seen him before.

"Uh, is Sam Winchester here?" For a man who looked like he usually oozed confidence, he seemed incredibly unsure of himself.

"Dad! It's for you!" She called into the house, waiting by the door but not inviting the man in. Sam entered the foyer, and stopped short.

"Ellen why don't you go finish homework? The girl nodded and did as she was told.

"So uh, kids huh Sammy?"

"Yeah, I've got a life now. I can't just pick up and go hunting with you." The rest of the sentence was unspoken between them. 'Like at Stanford with Jessica.'

"I'm not here for help on a hunt. I uh, just wanted to see how you were doing." Dean scuffed his boot on the welcome mat, looking down.

"Do you want to stay for dinner then? I'm making Bobby's meatloaf." Both the brothers smiled at the mention of Bobby, and his signature dish.

Dean nodded, "Thanks, that'd be great."

"Well come on in then and I'll introduce you." Sam ushered him in and called out into the house. "Ellen, Sarah I've got someone for you to meet." The girl who had answered the door came running down the stairs, followed by a blonde woman from a hall off the side of the entrance way. They both stood beside Sam.

"This is my brother Dean. Dean this is my wife Sarah, and daughter Ellen." Sam made all the appropriate hand gestures, smiling the whole time. Clearly he was proud of his small family.

"That's where I know you from! That picture in Dad's wallet." Ellen exclaimed, earning her father a confused look from Dean.

The four quickly sat down to dinner and ate, Dean giving the type of answers that they had rehearsed as kids. The ones that gave little to no information but still felt like a decent answer. Once supper was finished and the dishes were clean, Dean asked Sarah if she'd mind if he borrowed her husband for a bit, turning on the full Winchester charm. Of course she didn't mind, so Dean waited for Sam to slip a jacket on before walking into the cool night air.

Sam cracked a huge smile when he saw that Dean still drove the Impala. The car smelt exactly the same- like leather and whiskey, and Dean.

It wasn't long before Dean pulled into the lot of the bar he had chosen andparked, but he didn't make it out of the car before Sam was kissing him. The kiss was hesitant but forceful at the same time, and Dean knew that his brother was afraid that he would push him away. The older Winchester, of course, did no such thing. He pulled Sam over the console so that he was sitting in Dean's lap. The kiss broke only when both brothers were gasping for air.

"After all this time Sammy?" Sam could feel Dean's lips ghosting against his as he spoke.

"Always Dean, God I thought you knew that?"

**Author's Note:**

> ... no I absolutely did NOT name Sammy's wife after myself what are you talking about?...


End file.
